


Melodious journeys

by Miraclefairy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraclefairy/pseuds/Miraclefairy
Summary: Honoka very well knew that we can never predict what could happen in the future, but she never imagined that a class trip can lead her into a whole new adventure.One thing was for sure she was for in a once in a lifetime adventure. AU Honomaki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone it's my second time posting a story.So basically this is an AU (alternative universe) story, people have done this many times and i thought why not give it a try.
> 
> I have seen that people make some changes like genderbent characters, OC characters, and many other changes, i'm not really good at doing those but i have made a little change, well that is i have changed thier ages a bit.
> 
> Maki will be a third year, and all the first years(excluding Maki) will be in second year,
> 
> Ok,ok this may make it clear.
> 
> Maki, Nozomi, Nico, Eli: 17
> 
> Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Rin, Honayo, : 16
> 
> So, thier third and second years, and why have i made it like that,?, you will know as the story progresses on.
> 
> Other than this any other changes will be mentioned in the story, i hope you like it.

The vibrant sun rays began to fill the sky, the sunrise spread across the sky announcing the start of a new day, the bright rays flood over the landscape lightening every blade of grass, shining from each leaf as well as hitting direitly at a very sleepy ginger haired girl. She groaned pulling the blanket above her head to continue sleeping or atleast tried to someone or something was pulling the blanket from her, her eyes fluttered open finding het sister pulling the blanket from her,

"Yukiho, let the blanket go, i need to sleep," she wined, burying her face in the pillow.

"Onee-chan, you have to go to school, it's already late, did you forget the school trip today ?" At the mention of that Honoka jumped out of the bed as if it was a trampoline, and started running around the room to get ready.

" How could i forget that?, Umi-chan will kill me," a mental picture of a angry blue haired girl came to her mind, she gulped slowly "what is the time?" she asked.

"7:30," her sister replied, normally it wasn't such a big deal, but today the class is leaving at 8 am for the trip, the trip was boring just a trip to the museum, but her friend will never forgive her if she didn't come, that's for sure.

"Honoka, how could you wake up late today too, aren't you excited for the trip?" Honoka wondered if her mother lost her mind or something she clearly remembered telling her mother about going to a museum, but now was not the time to ask.

"Sorry, but i've got to go see you later," she said and ran away with two slices of bread in her mouth. The school was having a trip to the museum, Honoka wanted to pass it off and just relax at home but her mother won't let her and neither did

"why did Umi-chan have to drag me into this?", seeing the school gate, she leapt inside as if she just finished a marathon.

"and i reached," she said panting, hands on her knees catching her breath.

"Honoka, Honoka-chan," two voices called out, she looked up to see her friends,

"Oh, hi Umi-chan, Kotori-chan,"

"You overslept again, tch so careless didn't i tell you to wake up soon,"

Honoka stood up properly, a smiled "but it's okay right i'm on time,"

"No, we're late, the school trip is getting delayed because thier having reservation problems," Umi said holding her bag properly. Honoka gave a confused look,

"We are just seeing the museum right?, why do we need hotel reservations?"

"Don't tell me you forgot," upon Honoka's confused look, Umi signed "I should make sure you don't sleep when the teacher is giving instructions, we're going to Museum only for an hour then we're going to the beach, and visit other places too,".

"Really?" Honoka's eyes sparkled. Both of them nodded.

"Yay!"maybe the vacation won't be that boring after all. The teachers called everyone signalling the time to leave.

"Come on Honoka-chan," Kotori said grabbing her hand and dragging her along.

 

The interesting part was later in the day, but for now she stuck in a boring pace where people admired every painting on the wall, which made no sense to her, but they were worth lakhs Honoka was positive that these people must be arrested for daylight robbery, a person even stopped her telling he'll give one of those paintings for discount, yeah she'll buy it maybe when pigs fly, but then rich people buy them no matter the cost, Honoka was certain she won't waste her money like that if she was rich.

"So boring, is'nt there anything fun to do around here," she said for the 9th time, as Umi walked silently trying not to get annoyed by the ginger, but it was getting hard after she complained to her telling it was boring about 9 times now,

"So boring,".Honoka muttered again, now it was the tenth time, "Arrg how long should i handle this", she thought.

"You know," Umi stopped walking causing the both of them to stop walking as well " I'd better teach you about these paintings so you'll see how valuable they are," you see this painting she said pointing to the one in front of them ", is painted by",

Honoka stopped listening after that,no offense to Umi but the history lesson from her teacher is enough torture,

"Honoka, Honoka?, are you listening, you never listen," Umi scolded. Honoka rubbed the back of her head and gave a apologetic smile,

"Sorry Umi-chan," I'll go around and find something more educational myself ok," she said and ran away before they could tell anything else.

"Phew, got away from lecture," she thought while she ran, unfortunately she didn't realize that she was running on a smooth floor, before she knew it she slipped on it and knocked into someone. They both fell down with the stranger falling upon her.

"Ouch!" Honoka muttered she opened her eyes and tried to get up but was unable to because of the weight of the stranger. The girl slowly raised her head her hair falling on Honoka's face, she opened her eyes which at that time looked ready to kill Honoka at that time.

"Are you an idiot? running around in the museum", she asked not moving from thier awkward position. Honoka gulped she didn't want to make the person more angry it was her fault for this mess after all, but the way the people were staring at them wasn't very comfortable, not to mention her leg had painful hit due to the fall.

"I'm so sorry," but do you mind getting off me?" that's when the person seemed to realize thier position and got off her quickly cheeks red from embarrassement, Honoka bowed to her in apology,

"I'm sorry i wasn't looking where i was going and i-" suddenly the strangers phone rang and she went to attend the call, Honoka took that chance to escape the situation,

"The 2nd year students of Otonokizaka please assembly outside the museum," i repeat the-" the announced went on,

"Phew finally out of this painting room,"

Outside,

"There you are", saw anything educational?" Umi asked.

"Well no,"

"I knew it , i should,"

"But," Honoka continued with a sign "i saw an angry person,". Umi and Kotori just blinked as Honoka recalled her meeting with the stranger, she did not know how she'll apologize if she ever meets her again, "but it's impossible she didn't even seem from this town,". Honoka folded both her hands behind het head and leaned back in her seat, they were already headed for thier next destination it was 10:00 am, the sun shone brilliantly in the cloudless sky, Honoka smiled a bit and hummed an unfamiliar tune. Kotori smiled

"New song, Honoka-chan?" she asked.

"Yeah," the ginger smiled a bit and went back to humming the song, everyone had gotten used to it, her family owned a bakery shop selling popular sweets and other things, her dad decided that after Honoka grows up she will take over it. Honoka was not very happy with it, but didn't want to disappoint her father so she said she'll think about it, so her dad let her be since there is still many Years for her to decide, but she didn't want to do it she actually wanted to become a singer.

"Honoka-chan?" Kotori said breaking her thoughts.

"Yeah!"

"This may be sudden,but why did want to become a singer?" she asked, Umi seemed to be busy in telling the class to be quiet, she was class leader after all so it was just the two of them. Honoka looked out at the window remembering the reason.

"When i was 10 years old, a girl of 11 years was playing the piano on TV" she said "you know what was special about it?" she just blinked, a slight breeze blew in through the window

"It made me smile," the sentence made both of them smile, Kotori didn't ask further it was obvious that this was the person to make Honoka like singing so much, maybe she played well or the music was very good whatever it was changed Honoka's perceptive on music. Honoka didn't know how to sing in the beginning, but she tried and sang in front of her friends she even wrote small songs herself, jt was not that amazing but it made the people around her happy, this encouraged her and she kept on trying, eventually she got very good at it and even won many school awards for her songs.

A smile formed on her lips recalling the memories, but it all came to a halt when her dad said that she has to take over the family business. Maybe it was stupid to think that she'll become a singer.

"Ok, we have reached, you'll be assigned a room you can share a room with your friends or have a separate on, just be sure to assemble at 12:00 pm for lunch, understood?" the teachers announced.

"Yes ma'am," everyone shouted and ran out, but stopped abruptly,

"Hey, Umi-chan will we really have that many rooms like the teachers said?" Honoka asked. Umi adjusted her bag before replying

"I don'nt know but it is said that it is the resort of a famous producer and he allowed us to stay here, ".

"They said it's big enough to fit 100 people," Kotori added.

"Haha, impossible," Honoka said, rumors sure fool you

"Or maybe not," she muttered. Kotori and Umi got confused with that sentence before they looked in front of them, almost everyone along with them were gaping at the huge building stood majestically 7 times more tall than any building, they have seen it had beaches, gardens, zoo, parks, basically everything you would ever need was there.

Within seconds the students bolted into the resort ignoring the teacher's yelling.

"Well, you're right, guess we can believe some rumors," Umi said "come let's go," pulling thier bags along both of them followed Umi.

"So tired" Honoka muttered.

"Of course," Umi said as a matter of fact, "you ran straight into the ocean, swimming, fishing, diving,skating, running, playing -"

"Ok,ok i get the picture," Honoka said and slumped into the pillow, she had been doing and exploring everything she could for the past two hours, the resort was too amazing but unfortunately her body could not cope up, if only she had extra energy, especially in this summer season.

"Kotori and i are going to mall," you rest here,ok?" Umi said,

"Ok," Honoka mumbled, and heard thier footsteps as they left, she didn't ask why they wanted to go but now she didn't care.

"So hot!"need some cool drinks," she slid down from her bed and walked through the hallway to get them, it was empty everyone was outside.

"There it is," taking a sip, she signed feeling a bit better, just then she heard some music following the music she heard it coming from a room, Honoka wanted to open the door and see who it was but didn't want to disturb them, but the music suited so perfectly with her new song, the next thing she knew she started singing it

" No matter how far we may be, ours hearts beat rhythmically,

Moving on from failure, no matter how many times because you're here with me,

With you beside me,

There's nothing we can't achieve,

Let's go together,

A brand new future awaits,

A sudden clapping interrupted her singing, looking towards it she found, a young man who seemed to be in his twenties, he smiled at her

"That was amazing, you're a great singer what song was it i never heard it before," he asked.

"No, the person playing the guitar was amazing," she said.

"Why thank you," a new voice said, a blonde girl came behind her out of nowhere scaring her,

'Well, she coughed a bit and continued 'and i wrote that song, so it's not that great anyway,"

"You mean you wrote it?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said unsurely not knowing what was happening man took a look at the blonde both agreeing to something, before he spoke again

"You know i could offer you a much bigger stage to sing on, and you could really be a famous singer". Honoka eyes widened, the can of juice in her hand slipped from her hand a hit the ground crating a big sound.


	2. taking a different path

Sometimes some things happen unexpectedly it's not like you don't want them to happen but it was because you don't believe it could happen. Honoka felt like she was dealing with a similar situation at that time, in front of her was a man telling her that she could sing in a much bigger stage, she looked at the blonde girl beside him who was holding a guitar and smiling at her, she looked back at the man.

"I'm sorry i didn't understand what you mean by that" she asked. The man pulled out a card from his pocket and gave it to her.

"Sunshine music academy" it read.

"It's a music academy for youngsters" he explained. Honoka frowned

"But what does that have to do with me?" both of them sweatdropped seeing how dense she was.

"He's asking wheather you want to join the academy" the blonde girl asked. Honoka's eyes widened

"What?"

"What's going on?" two new voices asked. Honoka turned around to see Kotori and Umi.

"You were not in the room Honoka-chan so we were worried" Kotori said.

"What are you doing here?" Umi asked. Honoka scratched the back of her neck sheepishly

"I don't know myself," she pointed to the two other strangers she was talking to "but i know i'm kinda stuck in a confusing situation here" her friends eyes fell on the strangers and they gaped.

'No way!" they exclaimed. Honoka was confused

"Do you know them or something". Umi was first to snap out of her thoughts

"Are you kidding me everyone should know who he is".

"Austin gladwin" the man nodded, "so you mean he's a music director"

"Not just any music director he made thousands of popular songs,which won many awards his academy is one of the most prestigious academys of the world, only very talented people can get in there". The director laughed at bit,

"No i'm not that good, music is my passion and i love to sing", all of them were seated in the living room after the director said he had some things to discuss with Honoka, although they didn't understand why, they came along anyway, who would refuse the offer to speak with a famous person.

"Oh really" Honoka ate her bread, one of her favorite food she can't stay without having atleast three of them everyday.

"Honoka-chan you listen to music a lot so you must have heard of him" Kotori said, taking a small bite from the bread Honoka replied

"I listen to Japanese music so i only know Japanese singers and director, i don't know much about the musicians outside the country,". Umi wanted to scream at her to stop eating bread but she didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front a famous person.

"Wait you're academy is super famous and you're telling me i can enroll in that academy?"

"WHAT?" Umi and Kotori responded before he could, Honoka jumped a bit because of thier sudden outburst but then she realized that never told them what had happened before they came Umi then calmed down a bit

"Stop making jokes Honoka" yeah right as if Honoka could get an opportunity to go to a famous academy just like that.

"No she isn't joking" Austin interjected.

"But why?"

"When you sang there i can't say you're singing was perfect but to sing a song out of the blue to a music you have never heard before-" he leaned back in the sofa and looked at Honoka "- is real talent , even if i didn't hear you're song completely i can say you sang it from you're heart". Honoka blushed from the compliment.

"No i didn't sing that good, i guess i was just lucky". Austin shook his head

'There's a difference between luck and talent and you've got talent".

"Are you serious about taking Honoka-chan with you" Kotori asked.

'Yep". Umi turned to Honoka, who was eating her bread as if they were watching the TV, the ginger was not taking all this seriously.

"I can see it you can become a star and become really famous, " the director seemed really serious about what he said. Honoka listened to what he said and asked

"Really?"

"Of course, if you accept to come with us," us probably meant him and the blonde, perhaps she was a student there too, but that was not important now, everyone looked at her expecting an answer she gulped and looked away to avoid the intense stare they were giving her, she felt her mouth go dry even though she was drinking juice and eating bread the entire time,

"So, hmm where is this academy exactly?" they could say Honoka was trying to buy some time for taking a decision.

"It's in America"

"America?" Honoka parroted, how on earth was she supposed to go and live on the other side of the world, more importantly there's no way her parents will let her go in the first place. What was this person doing there so far away from America anyway, but it was not the best time to ask that

"I can't" Honoka said her shoulders slumped, the blonde looked at her in shock if there was anyone else in her place they would have said yes in a heartbeat, but seeing Honoka she was starting to understand that there was something which was stopping her from saying yes. The director was in a bit of a shock too, guess he wasn't used to someone saying no to him, after a while he spoke up

"Is it because it's far away and you'll be away from you're friends and-"

"No" Honoka interrupted "yes i'll be devastated that i'll be leaving my friends and family, but there is something else".

"What is it?" he wanted to know what was stopping her, Honoka took a deep breadth.

"After i grow up my dad wants me to take over the family shop, and my parents don't like it when i sing or even talk about it, so-" the atmosphere grew silent, Austin didn't know what to say

"even this girl's case is just like hers" he thought.

"Is that really what you want to do?" surprisingly it was the blonde girl who said this, she was quiet for a long time, no now that Honoka thought about it she was silent the entire time, she shook her head concentrating on what she asked, she was right Honoka didn't want to take over the shop she did want to become a singer and this was a rare opportunity, but it's not like she can do anything about it, she can't go against her parents wishes.

"Don't you want to sing?" she asked again, seeing as she was not getting any reply.

"Yes, i want to but i can't my parents won't allow it, i must do what they ask me too"

"Honoka" Umi said gently which was unusual, she grasped the ginger's shoulders and looked at her "i know you don't want to upset you're parents, but think Honoka when you're up on stage and everyone is cheering for you, how proud you're parents would feel"

Honoka closed her eyes and imagined what Umi was telling, she could see everyone with a smile on thier faces and only one voice resonating throughout the auditorium.

"Honoka!"

"Honoka!"

"Honoka!".

She coming see her friends, but where were her parents then she spotted them but they had a frown on thier faces, she thought they would smile after hearing her sing but 5 minutes into the song and they were gone, Honoka looked all around, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Dad, mom please don't go" she thought.

Honoka suddenly opened her eyes, as if she just woke up in the morning from a nightmare.

"Honoka-chan" Kotori was worried "are you okay?". Honoka blinked

"I-"she hesitate "no mom and dad will be upset if i sing, they won't love me anymore".

Umi was confused.

"What are you taking about?"

"I saw it Umi-chan, mom and dad left before i could even sing a line of a song",

"I think you imagined it wrong" the blonde spoke up again "sure they might disagree at first but if you show them just how much you want to sing they will let you achieve you're dream"

Honoka looked at in disbelief "you don't know my parents,"

"Yes i don't, but i know what i said was true".

"So what will it be, Honoka kousaka right?" Honoka smiled a bit, even though he was talking so long with her he didn't call her name yet. Honoka looked at her friends who smiled at her encouragingly,

"Ok, i will go with you" Austin let out a smile of triumph "great i'm glad you agreed".

But Honoka frowned "my parents"

"Well let's get going' he said suddenly and stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"To Kousaka-san's home of course, i need to talk to her parents"

"WHAT?".

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the prologue sorry to make it boring i had to give a proper introduction anyway can anyone guess who Honoka bumped into?
> 
> And what will happen now?.
> 
> Anyway that's it for now, see you next time.


End file.
